A Scorpion and Mileena Story
by Poe the second
Summary: Okay the title is terrible, but what do you want! Scorpion is hunting Quan Chi, when he is ambushed by Mileena and discovers something he never expected to find... love.


Scorpion sat on the hill staring at the sky wondering what to do now

_For anyone who is wondering Scorpion and Mileena looks like they did in Mortal Kombat Deception._

Scorpion sat on the hill staring at the sky wondering what to do now. He had pursued Quan Chi to this area but could not figure out where the sorcerer was. The specter decided to go into the nearby city to ask around tomorrow. Then he heard a rustle behind him, Scorpion turned around only to be tackled by some unknown assailant. Though Scorpion fought like mad, as he will when assaulted, he found his hands pinned to the ground by a pair of sai knifes, and his body pinned down by his assailant. "Clearly you're losing your edge Scorpion." Said a sarcastic voice. Scorpion at last saw his attacker, "Mileena" hissed Scorpion "I'll get you for this." "Cool your jets fire face." Mileena said, "I'm about to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." With that she reached up to remove her mask. The specter closed his eyes, Mileena was obviously about to use her fangs to tear his face to shreds, he refused to watch his death. He heard Mileena put her mask to the side, then Scorpion felt her fingers slide down the side of his mask. "What is she doing?" Scorpion thought. The specter felt his mask come off, then felt his head ignite with fire like it usually did when he exposed his skull. Scorpion couldn't take it anymore, the specter let himself see, and saw Mileena staring at him, in a strange way, an… _affectionate way_. Then Mileena did something that shocked Scorpion out of his brain, she kissed him! At the same time she pulled her knifes out of the ground, so they no longer pinning the specters hands, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, Scorpion put his hands on Mileena's waist, realizing he had always been attracted to Mileena, sure she wasn't perfect with her fangs, but then, his normal face was a skull. Mileena smiled to herself while holding Scorpion in the kiss, it felt a little strange to be kissing a skull, but it wasn't so bad. She had wanted to express her feelings for Scorpion for a long time, now she finally could. The half-tarkatan clone remembered the first time she had battled him in the Outworld Mortal Kombat tournament.

_Flashback_

Mileena walked into the arena, she looked up to see Shao Kahn sitting in on his throne. "Ah welcome Mileena." Said the Emperor, "Now meet your opponent, Scorpion." Mileena looked across to the stone passageway, suddenly a spear attached to a rope shot out of the darkness, and wrapped around a rafter. Out of the shadows pulling on his spear, came a ninja in gold and black. The spear retracted into his hand, and he got into a fighting position. Mileena pulled out her sai knifes, and got into a fighting position as well; Shao Kahn stood up and roared, "Fight!" Immediately Scorpion shot out his spear and roared, "Get over here!" Mileena dodged and ran at him as the ninja retracted his spear. But as she thrust them out, he leapt back and disappeared, suddenly he appeared behind Mileena and slammed her flying with his fist, Mileena stumbled, then ducked into the ground and appeared above Scorpion kicking him in the face. Scorpion then shot a blast of hellfire at Mileena; at the same time she fired her purple energy charged knives at him. The two blasts countered each other, then Scorpion leapt out of the smoke and smashed his fists into Mileena's face. Mileena collapsed to her knees unable to take any more; Shao Khan stood up and said, "Finish her." Scorpion prepared to fire his spear at her, then stopped. He slowly walked away, leaving Mileena staring after him.

_End Flashback_

Scorpion sat up and as he did so ended the kiss, Mileena gave a slight whimper, but then Scorpion proceeded to nuzzle Mileena's neck which made the clone smile again, she was surprised Scorpion knew how to do this. Scorpion pulled away finally and lay back, Mileena whimpered again, "Sorry Mileena but I can only take so much at one time. I've also been tracking Quan Chi all day and I'm beat." Mileena sighed, but Scorpion let her lay her head on his chest and Mileena closed her eyes, at first she was surprised there was no heartbeat, but then she remembered he was a specter and already dead.

Mileena opened her eyes to discover her facemask beside her but no sign of Scorpion, she sighed, but perked up when she saw a rock carved with the words "See you some other time. Love S" Mileena laughed and proceeded to walk away, hoping 'some other time' was soon.


End file.
